1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adapters for supporting drinking cups, coffee mugs and like in automobiles, vans, boats and other moving vehicles. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved adapter cup having adaptation to support enlarged drinking cups, vessels, glasses, and the like wherein an adapter has an upper enlarged receptacle for holding large diameter mugs, cups, glasses, and a lower smaller support peg for registering with sockets provided for drinking articles in vans, trucks, automobiles and the like.
2. General Background
Most moving vehicles provide a rectangular or circular socket of for example, a few inches in diameter and one to two (1-2) inches deep for accommodating standard sized drinking articles, such as aluminum drink cans, standard disposable glass sized bottles, (e.g. ten to twelve ounce) and the like. However, some drinking articles such as insulated coffee mugs, and the foam insulation wraps that are provided to go around aluminum cans, are such an enlarged outer diameter that they do not fit the majority of sockets that are provided in an automobile, truck, boat, or the like.
Therefore, there is a need for a simple, easy to use, easy to manufacture, adapter that fits the receptacle or socket on a vehicle, and yet which provides an enlarged upper diameter receptacle for accommodating oversized drinking articles, such as very large mugs, insulating jackets that go around cans and bottles, and the like.